ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kōichi Yamadera
' ' Kōichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一, Yamadera Kōichi) is a Japanese voice actor, actor, tarento, narrator, master of ceremonies and impressionist from Shiogama, Miyagi Prefecture. Filmography Animation *''Astro Boy (2003)''- Memata (episode 21) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009)''- Isaac McDougall (episode 1) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo! (2003)''- Yama-chan (episodes 15 and 16) *''Dragon Ball Z (1991)''- Tien Shinhan (episodes 82 and 84) *''Galaxy Angel (2003)''- Colonel Harry (episodes 39-40) *''Pokémon (1998)''- Kamonegi (episode 49) *''Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon: Sora no Tankentai Toki no Yami wo Meguro Saigo no Bōken (2009)''- Narrator *''Ranma ½ (1989)''- Ryōga Hibiki/P-chan, Jusenkyō Guide *''Ranma ½: Nettōhen (1989)''- Ryōga Hibiki/P-chan, Jusenkyō Guide *''Stitch! (2008)''- Stitch, Yūna's father (episode 1) *''Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (2009)''- Stitch, Yūna's father *''Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~ (2010)''- Stitch, Narration, Yūna's father *''Yatterman (2008)''- Narrator (Yama-chan), Yatter-Mechas, Odatebuta, Cockpit Mechas, Program Chairman Tōku, Hideo OVA *''Ranma 1/2 OVA series''- Ryoga/P-chan *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tokyo Revelation''- Takehiko Kuki Theater Animation *''Case Closed: Strategy Above the Depths (2005)''- Hironari Kusaka *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013)''- Bliss, God of Destruction *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988)''- Gyunei Guss *''Paprika (2006)''- Doctor Morio Osanai *''Pokémon 3: The Movie (2000)''- Deibitto the Butler *''Pokémon 4Ever (2001)''- Hunter *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009)''- Mugen Graceland *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2004)''- Professor Lund *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008)''- Mugen Graceland *''Pokémon Heroes (2002)''- Rosshi *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003)''- Butler the Magician *''Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012)''- Cobalion *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005)''- Sir Aaron *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006)''- Jack "Jackie" Walker *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999)''- Lugia *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011)''- Momont *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2007)''- Baron Alberto *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010)''- Goon *''PreCure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow-Colored Flower That Connects the World (2011)''- Black Hole *''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009)''- Pierre Starbuck *''Ranma ½: Chō Musabetsu Kessen! Ranma Team vs. Densetsu no Hō-Ō (1994)''- Ryōga Hibiki *''Ranma ½: Chūgoku Nu Kunlun Dai Kessen! Okite Yaburi no Gekitō Hen (1991)''- Ryōga Hibiki *''Ranma ½: Kessen Momo Maboroshi Kyō! Hanayome wo Datsu Rimodose!! (1992)''- Ryōga Hibiki Video Games *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (2000-2002)''- Balrog *''Capcom vs. SNK: Mark of the Millennium Fight 2001 (2001-2003)''- Balrog *''Catherine (2011)''- Vincent Brooks *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011)''- Kain Highwind *''Drakengard (2003-2004)''- Leonard *''Final Fantasy IV (2007-2008)''- Kain Highwind *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002-2003)''- Gilderoy Lockhart *''Kingdom Hearts series''- Donald Duck, Genie, Sebastian, Beast, Mushu, Stitch, Jaq *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2''- Color commentator *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C.''- Gyunei Guss *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space''- Lieutenant Yū Kajima *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon''- Master Pierce Rayer *''Pop'n Music Disney Tunes''- Donald Duck *''SD Gundam G Generation series''- Gyunei Guss, Master Pierce Rayer *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)''- Cody, Balrog, Narration *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)''- Mew Category:Voice Actors Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Yatterman Category:Street Fighter Category:Rival Schools Category:Final Fantasy Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Bros.